eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Devil Route Final Chapter Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 7, Devil Route The Enemies of God *Shuya ponders Mehisha's new form - clearly, this is the power Miyahara spoke of. She fulfiilled the will of the angels' "Father" by destroying the demons, but it seems doubtful that she'll show any more mercy to the humans who supported those demons. A confrontation is inevitable. **Gillezel reports in: there's no sign of any other humans in MHI, aside from your team - Mehisha has used the slipgate to send them all home. He also reports Selberg's death; by killing the demon king and taking control of his slipgate, the angels now control all routes that might lead back to the real world. Things seem bleak, but Mehisha may have a weakness: she's used a great deal of power in sending the humans home and slaying Selberg, yet she has no way to replenish that power. The demons' methods of feeding from one another or transmitting power via intercourse are off-limits to the angels. Even so, she will recharge if given enough time; if you are to have a hope of defeating her, you must strike now, while she is still weakened. Masoho goes to work finding a way to strike at Mehisha in her sanctum. **Before leaving, Atori asks Masoho what she should do, now that her father is dead. Following Shuya, his killer, is unthinkable. Masoho understands what she's driving at, and tells her to show him her full resolve. *Return to the world map, then head back to the school building. **The students are in a panic, having heard the rumors that the demons were wiped out. Shuya defuses the situation again, pointing out that Gillezel would hardly still be around of that were true. Once again the students back down, although more out of fear of Gillezel than anything. It's clear that you'll need to settle things quickly, before the mood can grow even worse... **Talk to Narumi on the second floor. You consider whether Mehisha will simply send your students home if you let them go to her; under the circumstances, it's possible that she'll instead sacrifice them to recover her power more quickly. Instead you decide to make plans for your defeat, instructing the other students to surrender quietly, should your team be killed. **On the first floor, Atori says she needs to talk to you - outside, where there's plenty of room. Meet her at the gate, and she'll tell you that serving her father was her sole purpose in life; now that you've killed him, she can't just willingly serve you - you'll have to force her to surrender if you want her fighting at your side. ***This fight involves a special deck of Shuya's cards. Odds are that you will only have one or two cost-1 cards at the beginning, so you'll have to deploy them behind you and let your leader take a few hits, or else Atori will just destroy them and leave you helpless. Once you have your lines established, defeating her is simple. ***Atori realizes that she really can't stand against you, and Shuya decides on the spot to confirm her surrender "demon-style." Afterward, she swears that she has a new purpose in her life now: always following Shuya in the shadows, waiting for her chance to take revenge. Shuya invites her to try, saying he welcomes the attempt. *Shuya automatically returns to MHI to check on Masoho's progress. **She tells you that it's good that you showed up when you did, and takes you to see Maki. ***If you rescued her in the previous chapter, Maki will offer you her thanks and prayers for the future. She's clearly more than a little unhinged by her experiences, but unharmed, and Masoho is determined to watch over her sister from now on - after all, there's no telling what kind of trouble she'll get herself into if she's left alone. ***If you didn't rescue her, Creators have attempted to fuse with her, leaving her mind a shattered; she seems to be in terrible pain, and begs Masoho to become one with her again. Masoho asks Shuya to help her in doing this for her sister. During the following ritual, Masoho fuses with Maki, absorbing her sister's personality and memories into her own. **Afterward, she tells you that she's determined how best to strike at Mehisha, and to let her know when you're ready. **In the angels' castle, Nolfasa says that the humans seem not to have seen the light, in the end. Mehisha seems unconcerned, saying that it is human nature to seek their path. She warns Nolfasa to guard their domain carefully, as the humans will no doubt try to attack them. **Back at the school, Masoho tells Shuya that getting access to the slipgate from Mehisha should be simple; he "only" has to perform ritual sex with her, allowing him to take control. Naturally, she'll have to be weakened first, and so Shuya had best mashal his forces. *At this point the game goes to free action. **This is the final free segment of the game, so make whatever preparations you feel necessary (and keep in mind that this will be your last opportunity to use alchemy for a while). **On the world map, a new location has been added for Syfira's lair. ***Shuya tries to enlist her for the final battle, but she says there's little point; with Selberg dead, the surviving demons are in chaos, squabbling amongst themselves to see who will be the next king. She is content to sit on the sidelines and play it safe, waiting until one appears with the strength to lead her. Realizing that, like Atori, Syfira will not cooperate without a fight, Shuya prepares to do so. ***Syfira has a good number of high-health, high-damage cards, so you'll be forced to chip away at her slowly for most of the fight. She recovers half of the damage she deals, but if you have a few high-powered cards (on a first playthrough, these will probably be coming from Atori or Gillezel) and don't subject Shuya to excessive damage, you should pull through. ***After defeat, Syfira's power flows out of her, causing her to shrink in size to her original (far less impressive) form. Since Shuya needs her at full power, he performs the ritual to resupply her (over her objections). More than a little surprised by the turn of events, she says that she and her people will recognize him as their lord. She joins you, bringing new cards with her. **If you're going for Sayane's ending, you'll need to visit her on the school's second floor to confirm her as the heroine before you can continue. The Final Battle *The group makes its preparations, then sets out for the last remaining angelic fortress for the final confrontation. **Enemies are stationary in this area, so take your time moving around and picking up some of the high-powered items lying about. *At the target point on the second map, you'll meet Nolfaza. He asks what you've been fighting for, and Shuya responds that your crew doesn't have some grand purpose; ever since you were trapped in the warped world, you've been fighting tooth and nail just to survive. Nolfaza says that that sort of blind innocence is a truly human quality - then draws his blades, saying that you'll have to pass him to reach Mehisha. **Nolfaza is a pretty tough opponent; when he eliminates a card, the excess damage spills over to the card behind it, so if you're not careful, he can chew through your supply of cards very quickly. You could "solve" this by keeping Shuya in front of him, but odds are that you won't last long that way. ***Take advantage of the angelic-boss rule (all sub-cards are fully healed every turn) and line your cards up so that cards in back can survive the spillover damage from the cards in front. On your next turn, they'll be fully healed and ready to go at the front row. ***You might be tempted to have Shuya in the back row and let your subordinates soak the damage from weak enemy frontliners, but on this fight there's a real risk of running out of cards that you can deploy, once Nolfaza finally picks off all of your weaker ones. It's better to keep up a strong offense on the other side of the board (move Shuya to the opposite side as Nolfaza) and have Shuya keep eliminating enemies to keep a steady flow of new cards to your hand. **Defeated, Nolfaza begins to fade away. He questions their Father's purpose in bringing the humans here; why would He plan for the angels to be annihilated? *Continue to the highest point in the fortress. Shuya opens by asking if Mehisha will return them all to the real world. She agrees, on the condition that they give up the powers they've received while here. Shuya says that isn't possible, since those powers have brought them this far and they're practically a part of their bodies by now; also, they have no guarantee that Mehisha won't simply destroy them once they're helpless. He asks why it is that the demons must be eradicated; she simply replies that it was ordained from the very beginning. Clearly there can be no reconciliation between them; the only way for either to obtain what they desire is to fight. **Mehisha looks imposing with her 249 health, but is actually much less difficult than Nolfaza was, not having nearly as many powerful cards (and with some of the strongest starting out on the field from the beginning, allowing you to take them out at once, especially if you bring Ernest as your partner and using her FA immediately which do double damage to angel, because all of Mehisha minions are angels ). Whichever deck you used against him should be more than sufficient for her, especially since she can't take out multiple cards with her attacks the way he could. The only other concern is that unlike other final boss you can't block any Mehisha attack to the leader because of her ability, Sniper Eye. **Shuya proceeds to violate Mehisha, seizing control of the slipgate and drawing out nearly all of her new power, then forcing her to submit to him as a servant. *Returning to the others, Shuya demonstrates his power by teleporting them all back to the school, then orders the students to spread the word that they're all finally going home. **With Mehisha's power added to his own, he must be close to a god now - or as Sayane puts it, a demon king. She asks him to lend him his power in taking control of MHI, but Shuya reminds her that he holds all the cards now - and if she doesn't remember that, he might just leave her here. Sayane is taken aback, then corrects herself and addresses Shuya with a more deferential attitude. The others are concerned by his shift in demeanor, but he laughs it off, saying that it's all just a joke. **Shuya realizes that with the power he holds now, he could tear the world apart... but for the moment, he focuses on the task at hand, returning all the displaced areas of the city to their proper locations in the real world. The group rejoices, and then Kaito rejoices still more upon realizing that he still has his powers of enhanced speed. **He's brought Gillezel over as well, and the demon decides to have himself a look around. Narumi demands to know what Shuya's thinking when they've gone so far to bring everything back to normal, and he simply replies that the worlds were always connected - all that changed was the size of the passage connecting them. Kaito starts to catch on; things are going to get a lot more interesting around here now. It's time for them to continue Dr. Miyahara's work. What will they achieve, using the potential they tapped while in the warped world? **With the city seemingly returned to normal, the strange events of the past few weeks are buried beneath a jumble of meaningless cover stories. Made to take responsibility and pay for the damage, MHI's stock suffers; meanwhile, Mitaka Ceramics steps forward to fill the void. Both companies bring forth new technology at an accelerated pace, humanity lives in increased comfort and convenience, and before long, the unanswered questions are all forgotten. **School life resumes, with Shuya swiftly becoming the favorite to succeed Narumi as chairman of the student council. However, he seems disinterested, leaving the real possibility that Sayane will be elected in his place. Akari's club has recently won the gymnastics championship (with a little help from her abilities). The two of them make plans to go to the "other side" together. Meanwhile, Atori is still periodically trying to defeat Shuya in battle. **Masoho tells Shuya that Narumi and Sayane have a report for him on the other side; he teleports to the Warped World effortlessly to meet with them. They (along with the other students, Gillezel, and Mehisha) engage in a large orgy. **Afterward, Shuya meets privately with Gillezel to ask about progress. Gillezel informs them that the enemy is in retreat, and their army is in the process of seizing total control of the world. The demon asks what's next; is he planning to bring their forces to Earth? Shuya says they'll just have to find a new world to conquer, causing Gillezel to laugh and say that he'll never be bored while Shuya's around. **Shuya thinks to himself that the real world and the warped world are too small for the newfound power he's discovered. Soon enough, he'll have to branch out and fuse with another one. So long as the universe remains open to him, the possibilities are limitless...